vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives LyricWiki: redirect I tried to redirect an incorrectly named song to the correct song page and was greeted by the following: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a link to an external site. If you think you entered normal text that we shouldn't block, please tell Sean or another admin. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to LuÃs Represas:01 Entre Mim E Eu. Yes, the error message was blank, so I don't know what triggered it. Eeepy 02:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) PBWorks The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: '''http://pbworks.com/content/edu-campus' This is a link to a website that offers a paid campus-wide wiki solution. Edit: This is a project for a class, so I broke the link to allow the rest of the page to be posted. Please notify Doyle112 when the issue has been resolved so I can restore the link. :Unblocked 'RandomTime' 18:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Digimon Wiki The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: photobucket.com/albums/bb415/digistarlight/May2011Jump/003.jpg]: http://i1204.photobucket.com/albums/bb415/digistarlight/May2011Jump/004.jpg If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Talk:Digimon X Arena. The page in question is a scan of a magazine article used as a source for the wiki article. The site should not be blocked on our wiki. 22:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed 'RandomTime' 22:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Archive.org The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://web.archive.org/web/20021115120705/www.ebaumsworld.com If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to EBaum's World. Archive.org should '''never' be blacklisted; it is useful for referencing web pages that are no longer online or have changed. eBaum's World should probably be unblocked because it is a popular entertainment site and thus may be relevant in many articles. Inclusivedisjunction 23:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :It seems that "ebaumsworld.com" is the blocked filter, not the other one. 03:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) 14IPT wiki The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Microsoft Office If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. :Unblocked. 03:04, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Game Career Guide :Spam protection filter :The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. :This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. :The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://www.gamecareerguide.com :If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. : Return to Game Designers' Workshop. Happens here. Thanks in advance! --Radaghast Kary 22:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Unblocked. 02:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Talk page I can't edit my talk page because it says its been blocked by a spam filter. -'The' Abbster 17:17, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Could you paste the entire block message you got, please? RandomTime 17:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup, just went back to go get it. ::The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. -'The' Abbster 17:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Which wiki was this on? RandomTime 17:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Green Day Wiki. -'The' Abbster 17:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've changed your header so you can edit the section without being blocked RandomTime 17:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thank you! -'The' Abbster 17:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Мешают ведь бестолковые спам-фильтры по поводу narod.ru, *.ru и т.п. Страница, которую вы пытаетесь сохранить, заблокирована спам-фильтром. Вероятно, это произошло из-за того, что она содержит ссылку на занесённый в чёрный список внешний сайт. Следующая ссылка, текст или название страницы вызвали срабатывание нашего спам-фильтра: .ru Если Вы думаете, что здесь ошибка, то, пожалуйста, сообщите нам здесь. Пожалуйста, приводите полный текст сообщения при сообщение о проблеме. The text was found in the page's summary. :Пожалуйста, используйте другие редактировать резюме вместо ссылки. 04:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Block my link Why you block my site link? :What link? Which wiki? Please give more information. --Charitwo (talk) 12:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Please help! I've been trying to edit my talk page archive. And it keeps giving me a message. When I edited it before, there was no problem.- But please fix it so I can edit it again. I need to edit it! PS: Heres a copy of the message I keep getting.... The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User talk:Numbuh3/Archive One. ~ numbuh3♥ 20:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I have removed that character. Try now. 20:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Adding walkthrough for Crysis 2 I'm adding multiple walkthroughs for Crysis 2, but suddenly I was blocked by this SPAM Filter. If this can't be resolved, I'm no longer able to share vital information to the gaming community. Tor Halvor Solheim, Norway :Could you please copy the message you got from the filter, otherwise there's no way we can find out what's causing the block RandomTime 22:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Simpson Wiki en Español Esta página no debería estar bloqueada, es una wikia ubicada en Shoutwiki de mucha ayuda para Simpson Wiki en Español→Simpson Wiki en Inglés Att→Sebastián Lozano